


Genprompt-Bingo Collection

by reveetoile



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 20,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveetoile/pseuds/reveetoile
Summary: These were the prompts and which pairings I chose for it:1: Hypothermia - Sakuraiba2: Lost and Found - Sakumoto3: Zombies - Ohmiya4: Co-workers - OT55: Freestyle crossover - Ohmiya6: Cake and Cookies - None7: Ahedonia (Lack of Pleasure) - Ohmiya8: Pain - Matsumiya (with past Ohno)9: Resonance - None10: Vulnerable - Gen11: Sugar and Spice - Matsumiya (& Ohno)12: Knitting and Sewing - Ohmiya13: Wild Card Prompt: Pets - Ohmatsumiya14: Sadness - Aimiya (past Sakuraiba)15: It was a Dark and Stormy Night - Aimiya16: Perfect - Any17: Dreams and Nightmares - Sakumoto18: Repeated Images - Ohmiya19: Conflicting Obligations / Oaths - None20: Body Swap / Body Sharing - Ohmiya / Sakumoto21: Midnight - Matsumiya22: Information is given off the record: Gen23: Women Being Awesome - None24: Trickster - Gen25: Five Things - Gen





	1. In the cold

**Author's Note:**

> These were the prompts and which pairings I chose for it:
> 
> 1: Hypothermia - Sakuraiba  
> 2: Lost and Found - Sakumoto  
> 3: Zombies - Ohmiya  
> 4: Co-workers - OT5  
> 5: Freestyle crossover - Ohmiya  
> 6: Cake and Cookies - None  
> 7: Ahedonia (Lack of Pleasure) - Ohmiya  
> 8: Pain - Matsumiya (with past Ohno)  
> 9: Resonance - None  
> 10: Vulnerable - Gen  
> 11: Sugar and Spice - Matsumiya (& Ohno)  
> 12: Knitting and Sewing - Ohmiya  
> 13: Wild Card Prompt: Pets - Ohmatsumiya  
> 14: Sadness - Aimiya (past Sakuraiba)  
> 15: It was a Dark and Stormy Night - Aimiya  
> 16: Perfect - Any  
> 17: Dreams and Nightmares - Sakumoto  
> 18: Repeated Images - Ohmiya  
> 19: Conflicting Obligations / Oaths - None  
> 20: Body Swap / Body Sharing - Ohmiya / Sakumoto  
> 21: Midnight - Matsumiya  
> 22: Information is given off the record: Gen  
> 23: Women Being Awesome - None  
> 24: Trickster - Gen  
> 25: Five Things - Gen

Pairing: Sakuraiba  
Rating: PG  
Warning: scolding, smoking, mentions of illness

Aiba shuddered when a cold wind blew around him and he huddled a little bit closer to himself. If he held himself tightly he was sure that he would be warmer. He was an idiot for appearing here when he knew that Sho had a late shooting for News Zero. Aiba sighed when another breeze entered the small corridor in front of the house he was at. He contemplated if he should even be here. 

Sho and Aiba had argued badly yesterday and then the other had run off still fuming and in no way able to listen to Aiba’s apologies or explanations. Aiba really shouldn’t have let Sho seen that he had begun smoking again. But old habits were hard to break and even if he knew it was better for his lungs a cigarette was what he wanted whenever he was so stressed that he didn’t know when the last time was that he had slept more than two hours in a row. He knew they all had days, weeks and even months like that. Everybody had their own way to handle it. Aiba’s way had been to smoke every now and then when it was really bad. With mints for his breath and a bit of cologne afterwards no one had ever questioned him. Aiba knew that Nino had is suspicions but luckily Nino was the type of person who wouldn’t say anything letting them do what they thought was best. Probably so that nobody would nag at him and his unhealthy lifestyle. 

But yesterday Sho had seen the cigarettes. He had asked Aiba right away what that meant and Aiba had answered honestly. He hadn’t wanted to lie to his lover so he didn’t have a choice. Now he wondered if it would have been better to never say anything about it. Thinking about it was silly, though, since he would have done the same thing. Aiba rubbed his face and blew his ice-cold hands when he realised that he couldn’t feel the tips of his fingers anymore. He was really crazy for staying here and not heading home and try to talk to Sho tomorrow once again. But Aiba knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep or do anything if he was still in an argument with Sho. He wanted to apologise to him again and then explain why he did what he did. He would even try to quit again if just… Yeah, if Sho would forgive him again. 

He looked at his phone and sighed when he saw how late Sho already was. Of course, Aiba knew that the filming could prolong a bit but normally Sho would have been home already. Aiba really wished he had been so smart to take Sho’s spare key with him.

“What are you doing here?” Sho asked and Aiba looked up surprised. He hopped to his feet - or at least tied. He had a hard time to get his legs to listen to him and move. They were frozen. A shudder went through his body again when another breeze hit his body and he could see Sho frowning at him. “How long are you waiting for me already?” he asked - now in a panicked voice - and before Aiba could answer him he felt strong - and oh so warm - hands on his arms to pull him up. 

“Cold,” Aiba said shivering when he moved and realised how cold he actually had been and Sho clicked his tongue before dragging Aiba behind into the house. 

“Are you crazy? You are ice-cold! Are you trying to kill yourself so badly?” Sho cursed as soon as he closed the door and could see Aiba in the light. His lips were blue and he was so damn pale. Sho worried a lot. So he dragged the other to the bathroom where he began to fill the tub and tugged on Aiba’s clothing. 

“Off with these things! You need to take a bath right now. I’ll make a tea for you,” Sho said hurriedly and Aiba felt so immensely bad about it all. He hadn’t wanted to make the other worry so much. 

Aiba took a hold of Sho’s arm to stop him from running out. “Sho, stop, please. I’m here to tell you, I’m sorry,” he mumbled and flinched when he felt a slight tap on the top of his head.

“Idiot. Take that bath we can talk afterwards,” Sho answered in a soft tone and waited for Aiba to do as he was told before leaving the bathroom to make the promised tea. Aiba came out of the bathroom after thirty minutes in some spare clothes of his and feeling warm once more. But he also felt so much like an idiot right now. Aiba really should have been more careful. He sighed and sat beside Sho who was observing him silently. 

“You are bad at taking care of yourself,” Sho mumbled and Aiba flinched a little. 

“I’m sorry. I don’t want to worry you.”

“But I do and I will forever. I shouldn’t have shouted at you like that, though,” Sho mumbled and rubbed his head a bit sheepishly. “So, I’m sorry as well. You are an adult and I shouldn’t lecture you about your health. Especially, when I smoke myself,” he added in the end and Aiba chuckled a bit. 

“We all smoke,” he mumbled. It was true after all. They all smoked, they all tried to quit and they all started to do it again. They were horrible, really. Sho smiled and took his face in his hand.

“I always worry. So never do such a thing again. Waiting for me out in the cold,” he said sternly and Aiba nodded sheepishly. 

“Sorry I forgot my key,” he explained and Sho rolled his eyes. “So we are not broken up?” Aiba added hopefully and Sho sighed. 

“Of course not. I love you, still,” he answered and Aiba smiled happily as he kissed the older square on the lips at those words. 

“Help me to get even warmer?” he asked and grinned when Sho’s eyes darkened hungrily.


	2. Lost and Found

Pairing: Sakumoto  
Rating: PG  
Warning: none

“Damn, where is it?” Jun whined and turned his bag upside down. He watched with a frown how everything fell to the floor and then knelt down to pick through his things. He was so concentrated on his search that he didn’t realise that the door opened and closed again with a click.

“What are you doing?” Nino asked surprised as he observed the chaos that should be their very comfortable and tidy Green Room. But Jun had turned it almost upside down in his frantic search.

“I’m redecorating our room,” Jun answered a bit ironic and then sighed a little defeated when he looked through his pack again.

“Sure. Do you need any help? I think we can throw the cushions there into the corner. Would look good with the little box there,” Nino said and strolled over to said space to pick up the little velvet box. “What’s this?” he asked and walked back to Jun who stared at him with big eyes.

“What?” he asked shocked and took the box back. That was the thing he had looked for all the while. Just for Nino to discover it next to the power outlet he had used before his solo interview earlier to load his phone. He fell back on his butt and heaved a sigh of relief. It would have been bad for him to lose it right now.

“You are really strange today,” Nino observed and let himself fall onto the sofa. Jun glared a bit half-heartedly at him and tucked the box back into his pocket before he began to straighten up the room.

“You could help a little,” he mumbled when Nino shrugged and opened his DS while lounging on the sofa.

“I didn’t cause this,” Nino disagreed and Jun rolled his eyes but didn’t comment any further while he cleaned up before the rest of Arashi entered the room. He was kind of happy that Nino was the one to find him in this state. Nino knew him on his worst days right from the beginning.

“So you actually decided to ask him before we go to Hawaii?” Nino asked nonchalantly and when Jun looked up he realised that Nino was still playing his game on the console and not looking into his direction.

“Yes, you said it would be better to give him a heads up of sorts.”

“Probably. He will freak out if you kidnap him somewhere to register a marriage,” he giggled and looked up when Jun sat next to him. Nino shuffled to the side so that Jun had more space. He laid his head on Jun’s shoulder feeling his stiffness.

“Do you think he will be happy?” Jun asked in a small voice and Nino hummed a little before he closed the console watching Jun now. Jun looked really insecure and nervous. It reminded Nino so much of the small boy that wanted to do everything right with his cute boy-crush on Sho which changed to falling in love and being in love over the years. They were an awkward couple, not like Ohno and him, but Nino thought they were also very cute. Probably because of the special feelings he had for Jun.

“He will be over the moon if you ask him. Don’t worry, J. Sho loves you and he is the type to tie the knot or whatever,” he whispered encouragingly and squeezed his knee. “When will you ask him?”

“Later. When we have a break… Could you?” Jun asked and Nino giggled softly.

“Yes, I’m sure Ohno will take me and Aiba out for lunch. You can do it, ne?” he said encouragingly and kissed his cheek softly. Jun smiled thankfully and Nino jumped up when he was called by the stylists to talk about his outfit for today.


	3. It's just a game

Pairing: Ohmiya  
Rating: PG  
Warning: Zombies

Ohno sat down in the living room and watched Nino playing his game on the big TV. 

“I don’t get you,” Ohno mumbled and Nino hummed a bit questioningly. “Why do you play this game if it gives you nightmares? Last time you didn’t play for weeks after the first two levels because you got spooked.”

Nino shrugged humming a little once again. This time it was clearly in thought and Ohno waited patiently for an answer.

“Just because… I can’t be defeated by a game,” Nino explained and flinched when another zombie crashed through the hallway and through a hidden door. Ohno frowned and looked at the creature. The zombie on the television looked as if it was real. Ohno still remembered the old games, heavily pixilated and it was always difficult to distinguish features of the characters in the television. And nothing helped to make them clearer, Ohno had realised, when Nino once plugged his old Famicom on the big TV in the living room because he and Aiba were doing some remembrance meeting with old games. 

Since then Nino preferred to play the old games on a small TV because it was just so wrong - the words of Nino, not his. 

Nino shrieked when blood splattered on the monitor and a dark tune was heard. Ohno looked up again to see if Nino got murdered or slaughtered or zombiefied but he couldn’t really see anything. 

“Did you lose?” Ohno asked and Nino turned around. He looked at him with wide scared eyes and held out his arms whimpering. 

Ohno rolled his eyes moving from the sofa to the floor where Nino was seated on a big fluffy gaming cushion he got from the other members. He hugged Nino close to him and put his chin on his shoulder. 

“I don’t think you’ll manage to win this game if you always close your eyes when a zombie appears on the screen, you know?” Ohno asked and Nino hit him lightly on the arm. 

“I know,” Nino said reluctantly and with a big pout.

“You are so silly,” Ohno laughed and pecked his shoulder once, then twice. “Adorably so.” Ohno nibbled on Nino's shoulder and licked the small dip there. Nino shuddered in his arms and Ohno smiled when Nino finally relaxed. “Another round? This time I will hold you tight so that you know you are safe?” he offered and Nino looked at him thoughtfully for a moment before a small, shy smile appeared on his lips and he nodded. 

“Sounds good. Thanks, Oh-chan,” he said and kissed his cheek. He lingered there for a small moment before breaking away and restarting the game. He would go through it somehow and then kick Jun’s ass for laughing at him because he had nightmares. 

Nothing could hold him back when Ohno held him tight and had his back. He giggled at those thoughts and leant back carefully when he concentrated again on the third level. Only ten more to go!


	4. Co-workers

Pairing: OT5  
Rating: G  
Warning: None

Ohno looked at the other members in the Green Room. They were his co-workers and at the same time so much more. He couldn’t think to be without them in any way. They helped him to feel grounded, to feel good and to be able to stay. Ohno didn’t think that he would have stayed in the agency and with Arashi if he had been mixed up with anybody else than those people.

His eyes fell on Sho. Sho was the silent leader behind him. Ohno knew that he wasn’t the best leader Arashi could wish for. But he had Sho and Sho was almost perfect. He had learnt over the years that it actually helped Sho not to be the official leader and being able to be in the dark. In a way, it took some of his responsibility for the group and that helped him to show his full potential in leading the group especially during variety shows. Ohno was sure that he would never be able to do what Sho did.

Jun was their concertmaster. Ohno knew he could trust Jun fully with all the planning of their concerts and supported his thoughts and wishes the best he could. Jun would sometimes come to him and just talk. Jun sometimes needed someone to listen and Ohno provided him with a listening ear whenever he could. He never was good in encouraging Jun what words - at least he thought so - but Jun seemed to think that he did great at helping him organising his thoughts. Ohno liked to think of dances for them. He liked to think of dances for his own solos but he also liked that he could leave it to Jun to make sure that it just fit right into the flow of a concert. Of course, Ohno was stubborn and would deny Jun some of his wishes but if Jun insisted he knew better than to object.

After all, Ohno had trusted Jun with all things about the concert from the very beginning and was thankful for his work and his input. Without Jun he was sure that Arashi wouldn’t exist anymore so he couldn’t bring himself to argue with him too much.

Aiba was their mood maker. Aiba always knew what to say to make them happy or forget their worries at least for the moment. Of course, Aiba also needed encouraging words and help to get through the week when work was too stressful and Ohno liked to provide it. They often thought similar and whereas Aiba thought he was alone with his thoughts, Ohno liked to prove him wrong. Ohno would always make himself seem silly if it meant that Aiba was smiling again and laughing with the others. Ohno liked Aiba the best when he was doing silly things together with Nino.

Nino and Aiba were both good at reading the atmosphere and good at helping to diffuse tension in their own way. And Ohno was just thankful for the easy way that Aiba accepted and loved him as their leader. With Aiba, he thought, he actually did something right and that was a good feeling.

Then there was Nino. Nino had always been just there. Ohno had to just think about reaching out to search for someone to hold on and he would find that Nino already had moved. Nino's hand was already on his own that gave him strength. Ohno smiled when he thought about the other one who helped him through it all.

Nino was one of the biggest reasons Ohno had stayed with them. He had helped him through it all making sure that Ohno would talk about their shows and that he wasn’t forgotten. Nino was a big help for Ohno to stay grounded and to realise what his reason was.

Yes, Arashi was a little more than just co-workers for Ohno. But at the same time, they were the best Ohno could ever wish for.


	5. Forever is a promise

Paring: Ohmiya  
Rating: PG  
Warning: none

Nino hid behind a corner so that he wouldn't be seen. He had visited Ohno’s exhibition “Freestyle - the final” incognito. Nobody knew he was here. Not even Ohno.

As always it was Sho who accompanied Ohno to the first showing and was in a way his spokesperson. Nino observed his dazed lover and hid a giggle behind his hand. Ohno was so cute and you could see how nervous he was. Even if it wasn’t the first exhibition he had. One would think he got used to all the attention he got from the press and the fans but Ohno still needed time to process all the attention he got during their concerts, so it wasn’t that surprising.

Nino slowly crept closer and smiled when Ohno’s face shone as he was finally allowed to talk freely about why he did this exhibition. Sho was carefully keeping a close eye on all the reporters - of course together with their managers - to make sure that there weren’t any questions asked Ohno couldn’t answer. Nino knew that Sho was the best to go with Ohno. Sho was good in adverting the interest of the press if needed. More than any of them at least. But yeah, he himself worked with the news so it was probably normal.

Nino didn’t stay long to listen to the interviews because he had another reason to be here. Ohno hadn’t allowed him to look at any of the artworks he made especially for this exhibition. Now Nino was overly curious and excited to look what he did. It would have been smarter to go when the excitement of the press and fans had died down - Nino knew that. But Nino couldn’t wait for so long. He wanted to see it now!

He showed his ticket in front of some staff at the entrance bowing his head when he was allowed into the site. He hoped that nobody would recognise him or he would never hear the end of it. He wandered through the exhibition looking at all the dolls Ohno made. Nino never really understood how Ohno’s mind worked but as he looked at the dolls, sculptures and photos all he could think of was how Ohno’s eyes shone whenever he saw something that he liked. That memory made Nino smile. Nino was easy - always had been. He was happy when his loved ones were happy and he was able to play his video games. Nino wanted to be sure that all of the members were happy and that his family was happy but Ohno had a special place.

Nino didn’t know if Ohno knew how much he meant to him. How his heart broke each time that Ohno cried - even if Nino made fun of him - how his heart ached for him when he was not close to him. At the same time, it seemed to burst in happiness when Ohno’s tired eyes shone brightly and those beloved crinkles appeared around them. That was one of his favourite expression on Ohno’s face and Nino hoped that he would see it as often as possible.

Nino wandered around the grand halls that had big canvasses on both sides of the walls and stopped now and then to look at them for a while longer. Some works, Nino realised, he knew. Some he didn’t. But Nino never knew everything Ohno did. Ohno painted a lot. Often to destress when work was frustrating or they weren’t able to meet often.

He liked discovering small art pieces now and then. But he still didn’t see those works Ohno deliberately hid from him. Nino sighed lifting his cap a little when he realised he was alone to rearrange his hair before putting it on again when he heard voices. Nino went to the last part of the exhibition and his eyes widened as his mouth dropped when he realised what this was.

This was Arashi. This was what made them. All the colours, all the smiles, tears and laughs they shared as well as their hugs and love between them. But there was also the ugly sides. The frustration, the small fights they sometimes had, also the feeling of not belonging to the group.

And there right at the end, there was him. Nino was surprised when he saw different parts of his face as sketches. A crooked smile, wrinkles, his mole, a peace sign. He couldn’t believe it. Not really. What did Ohno think to make it so public? Nino didn’t know how long he stood there but he was totally lost for everything around him so he jumped in shock and shrieked when he felt two arms coming around his waist.

A light chuckle in his ear calmed him down and he closed his eyes to breath deeply. “Sorry,” Ohno mumbled and Nino elbowed him slightly.

“Liar, you are not,” he said and there was again that warm amused chuckle directly in his ear.

“True. Do you like it?”

Nino shrugged slightly and giggled when Ohno pushed his chin harder on his shoulder to stop him. “You made us too brightly,” he mumbled and squeaked when Ohno bit him.

“Not true. I made you as I see you,” he retorted and Nino nodded slowly. His eyes were still trained on the sketch of two intertwined hands. The rings on their fingers seem to shine brightly.

“That’s not the truth,” he mumbled and looked down to trace Ohno’s ringless fingers. Ohno chuckled and one hand left his waist. Nino held his breath when it appeared again with a small velvet box.

“Then let’s make it true?” Ohno asked and Nino hid his face at his shoulder to hide his happy tears that sprung to his eyes unwillingly.

“Idiot,” he scolded and Ohno smiled while he carefully pulled away to put one of the rings on its designated place before nudging Nino to do the same. “Idiot,” Nino repeated and now looked at their intertwined hands and the sparkling rings that decorated them now.


	6. Sweets Club

Pairing: None  
Rating: G  
Warning: None

“And with this, we open the third meeting of the After-School-Sweets-Club!” Aiba said loudly and grinned at the others with sparkling eyes. Ohno perked up at those words and looked around. It was then that he realised that Aiba and he were alone in the Green Room and that Aiba had brought out a package with the logo of a prominent bakery chain.   
“Oh… What is it?” he asked excited and Aiba cleared his throat a bit. 

“First we have to see if all members are present and if there are any people who want to participate in this club,” he said and Ohno’s face fell a bit when he realised that that meant that the cake wouldn’t be served just yet. 

“Members call,” 

“Ohno Satoshi, here,” Ohno said quickly and made a silly salute. Aiba nodded gravely at that and brought his hand to the air. 

“Aiba Masaki, here.” They giggled a bit at their silliness before Aiba got serious again. “So all members are present. Very good. We have a perfect attendance you know?” he said in an excited voice and Ohno chuckled a bit. It wasn’t that hard to get a perfect attendance rate if it was only the two of them and if they only shared those sweets when they knew that they would be alone in the Green Room for a while before the others came in. 

Ohno again looked at the cake box longingly and Aiba smiled when he realised where Ohno’s attention laid. 

“I think we can discuss any potential new members while we taste the new cake, right?” he said thoughtfully and Ohno nodded with a bright smile. 

“Of course. We won’t be too distracted,” he said solemnly and looked at the box again. “And, of course, it would be a crime to keep the delicious cake waiting.”

“Right you are, leader! I will get the cakes ready will you get us some coffee? I think that will do the best with that kind of cake. The slightly bitter taste will counter the sweetness and sourness of this chocolate rhubarb tarte,” Aiba added and Ohno nodded before getting up and shuffling over to their refreshment table to get them two cups of coffee. 

When he turned around Aiba already put the cakes on two plates and Ohno fast sat down on his seat again. They really looked good. 

They started with their cakes and Aiba moaned a little at the taste. It was perfect. 

“So about the new members… Do you think we should let Sho-chan enter?” he asked and frowned. 

“I’m not sure he is serious enough to be part of this club. He seems to treat it like a joke.” With a pout, Aiba sipped his coffee and nodded a bit. As he thought, it accompanied the cake perfectly.

“But it will be fun with more, ne?” Ohno asked and tilted his head. After all, they liked to share their discoveries with the others. Sho normally knew really interesting shops and he liked to treat others. So it was a win/win-situation, at least in his mind. 

“Mhmm… But he makes jokes about cookies. Cookies, leader!”

Ohno chuckled at that outburst and then shrugged. 

“We can let him enter on probation. To see if he will fit in,” he finally concluded. Aiba thought that over for a moment, before nodding. 

“Sounds good. Let’s tell him later!”


	7. holding you tight

Pairing: Ohmiya  
Rating: NC-17  
Warning: Mentions of child abuse

Ohno kissed Nino softly and smiled when he felt warm hands on his back. It was a big difference from the way Nino had been the last weeks. Of course, Nino had responded to his kisses then or caressed his skin slowly but the movements had been automatically and it had hurt Ohno deeply. Ohno nibbled at Nino’s lips and pushed his tongue inside when Nino opened his lips. He caressed the warm mouth for a moment until he stopped. 

They parted slowly and Ohno stroke his cheek. He still had to be careful as to not send Nino back into just letting him do to him whatever he wanted. He had learnt that the hard way. Nino smiled bitterly when Ohno gathered him into his arms and stroke his side. 

“Sorry.”

“It’s not your fault,” Ohno said softly against his cheek and closed his eyes. Nino huffed and laid his head on Ohno’s shoulder. At least this didn’t change. He still loved the warmth of his lover and he still felt calm and loved in his embrace. 

“I shouldn’t feel that way. I know it’s you and still…”

Ohno shook his head and pressed his lips against Nino’s forehead. “It’s okay. Don’t worry.” Nino nodded softly and Ohno closed his eyes when he felt Nino’s tears landing on his shoulder. 

For Nino, it had been a shock when he had realised that nothing he did brought him any kind of pleasure. He played his video games because he was used to it, his guitar was mostly abandoned and the little time he played it he didn’t feel anything. The only times he still kind of felt okay was when he stood on the stage. But even that got less and less and when the concert tour ended he lost even that. 

Ohno hated himself for not realising sooner that Nino got that way. Nino was good at hiding and he had always been a very good actor. 

When life was stressful and workload was heavy Ohno had a hard time to look right through Nino. So he was shocked to realise that Nino had been the way he was when they were in bed once. 

Ohno had kissed Nino and caressed his body just to realise that Nino barely had any reactions. Nino had responded to his kisses and caressed his body but that was it. The goosebumps Nino normally had when they laid in bed like that wasn’t there. It was then that Ohno had realised that there was no erection or whatever and he stopped.

“What happened?” Ohno had asked while he collected Nino in his arms. Nino had tried to argue that everything was fine and that they should continue but luckily he fell silent soon. 

“I met my father,” he had mumbled after a while and Ohno’s grip got tighter. He didn’t hate many people - hate was such a strong word - but he hated Nino’s father and what he had put the man through when he was just a little boy. 

Ohno sighed and hugged him a little tighter as he remembered that night. They had talked a lot afterwards and went to the doctors and slowly he got a bit better. But Ohno knew it was still a long way to go and he was glad that they had the time. 

“I love you,” Ohno whispered against Nino’s hair when the sobs ebbed away and softly dried the wet cheeks. Nino smiled softly and kissed his thumb to put it against Ohno’s cheek.

“I love you, too,” he mumbled with red cheeks and Ohno chuckled. 

“Sleep?” he asked and Nino’s hand travelled over his body.

“But…” Ohno silenced him with a soft kiss on his lips and shuffled around until they were both lying in the bed and he could pull the blanket up so that Nino almost vanished under it. He smiled and carefully rearranged them so that they were looking into each other's eyes. 

“I’m fine. I will wait.” Nino nodded and Ohno hugged him once again so that they were close. Important for him was Nino and nothing else.


	8. Left behind

Pairing: Matsumiya (with past Ohno)  
Rating: PG-13  
Warning: Character death in the past, coping problems  
A/N: This one-shot belongs to a setting that I have in my head for quite a while. I might write it sometime in the future but I don't know... Ah I probably could tell tons about this story ><

Nino hugged his knees close to his body and buried his fingernails in the soft flesh of his calves. It hurt. But it helped him to centre himself. He could forget the pain deep inside of him for the moment and that helped. He took a deep breath and pressed his eyes close to tightly that he could see the bright colours behind his eyelids. 

He didn’t know how long he sat in the middle of the bed like that, he didn’t even realise when the door opened.

“Nino, what?!” Jun asked shocked and his frustrated look changed into a worried one. He had called for his boyfriend already a few times after he entered their home and was annoyed when he didn’t get any answers from him. His annoyance didn’t really cease when he had realised that nothing had been done. He had thought Nino lost himself into his games again. But now he was the complete opposite. 

“What happened?” he asked and hissed when he realised how cold Nino was. No wonder when his sometimes a little stupid boyfriend decided to sit on the bed half naked. He sighed and put a blanket over his shoulders and hugged him. Carefully he forced him to lose his grip on his legs and rubbed his hands for a few moments until they warmed up and Jun was able to move the fingers without fearing that they would break.

“Jun?” Nino asked in a daze and Jun sighed before he nodded. 

“Yes, it’s me,” he mumbled and pressed his lips to his head for a moment. It was then that he realised that Nino probably hadn’t bathed today or the day before and rubbed his arms. He was still worried about how cold the other was and hoped that he wouldn’t fall ill. 

“Did you move at all today?”

“I… You came home earlier?” Nino asked confused and Jun sighed. He got his answer in a way now and tugged Nino carefully with him. Nino winced when he was forced up from his folded in position and swayed when he finally stood up. Jun was there in an instant and held him up to bring him to the living room. 

“I will make some soup and you will eat it, okay?” Jun asked and Nino nodded mutely. He looked around, surprised when he realised that it was already dark outside. That would mean that Jun was even later than usual. He tugged the blanket closer around himself and felt how cold he actually had gotten. He sighed and hated himself for being as he was. 

It was good that Jun was here now, though. That way it wasn’t so silent anymore and Jun brought warmth to him, which was good. 

Jun came back with two bowls of soup and left to bring tea for them as well. Nino frowned because normally Jun would drink a glass of wine or beer but didn’t he comment on it. 

“Thank you. I know I promised to cook today,” Nino mumbled as he started to eat.

“It’s okay,” Jun mumbled watching him with a frown. Nino knew what he wanted to ask. He sighed and stopped eating for a moment to take a sip of the green tea Jun made them. It calmed him down a lot.

“I thought I heard Satoshi today. I tried to get up and do everything, honestly, I tried. But everywhere I heard Satoshi. And I couldn’t answer. I couldn’t stop… I…” Jun nodded with a sympathetic look and took Nino’s free hand into his own to kiss him softly on the fingertips.

“It’s okay. You should have written me. I would have left earlier to be home,” he mumbled and Nino shrugged. He knew that but he hadn’t realised. He had been overwhelmed by the pain inside. To hear Ohno’s voice in his head like before but knowing that he was dead. It hurt. He knew Jun felt the same sometimes but it was different for him. Where Nino hid and wanted to be left alone, Jun would come to him and ask for his attention.

“Tomorrow will be better, ne? We’ll visit him,” Jun mumbled and Nino nodded, before finishing his meal and then following Jun to take a warming bath. Yes, tomorrow would be better and in the end, Nino was just very happy not to be alone.


	9. Resonance

Pairing: none  
Rating: G  
Warning: none

Sho closed his eyes as he stood there on the stage. He breathed in deeply to calm down his beating heart. He didn’t want to think about how it would feel only in a few hours. When he had to play in front of a big audience. He stepped closer to the piano in the middle of the stage. It would be rolled backstage soon but right now it stood here for him to practise the song on.  
Sho sighed a little and let his fingers wander over it for a moment. He really couldn’t decide to sit down in front of it and just play. It seemed to need a bigger audience for the first song that would be played on it. 

“It looks good,” he heard a voice from behind and Sho looked up. He saw Nino lounging on one of the seats in front of the stage. Sho frowned since he hadn’t realised when Nino came in.   
“What are you doing here?”  
“We got worried. You are here for half an hour already. And we asked ourselves if you panicked already and ran away or something like that.” Nino jumped up and climbed onto the stage to stand beside Sho. “It’s strange to think that it survived the tsunami, ne?” Nino asked and Sho nodded. Nino walked around it once and then smiled at the other.   
“You didn#t play it yet?” he asked and Sho shook his head before he shrugged.   
“It seemed wrong to play it in this empty hall,” he explained and thought Nino would laugh at him. But the younger man just hummed and nodded after a moment.   
“True. Do you need to practise?”  
“I should. Just once at least to hear if the sound is right. So that I won’t stumble over the keys. They told me it might feel a bit different from the piano at home.”  
“Ah, I see. So you aren’t sure yet of the song? Didn’t you practise it enough?”  
“Nino… Of course, I can play the song,” Sho huffed a little. He had practised a lot the last few days so that he could play it with his eyes closed. He didn’t think he would be able to concentrate on the scale in the middle of the performance. He would be nervous enough without having to read it. Of course, it would be there if he missed a note but that shouldn’t happen. 

“Then don’t,” Nino said and stepped closer. “Don’t play it in this empty hall. It will sound different when it’s filled with people either way.”  
“But it might not be perfect then. I might stumble or get something wrong.”  
Nino laughed and shook his head. Sometimes Sho worried about a lot of things, even if they were silly.   
“That’s okay though. Important are the feelings no if it is perfect. It will be perfect if our heart will reach the people we reach out to,” Nino whispered and took his hand.   
“Let’s go back before J hyperventilates because we aren’t there and he wants to go through our opening speeches again.” Sho nodded and followed him silently. 

At the finale, Sho sat down in front of the piano and closed his eyes. With a deep breathe he put his hands on the keys and looked up for a moment. He saw Nino smiling encouragingly at him and the audience seemed to fall silent around them. The first notes resonate through the hall and at that moment it was perfect.


	10. Close your eyes and go to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have posted this already and I'm sorry for the double posting. Normally I would delete the One-Shot now but... It belongs to the Sharehouse-Series. Please don't kill me?

Pairings: none, gen, OT5 (something along these lines)  
Rating: PG-13 for swearing  
Warnings: mentions of death, swearing, threats  
Summary: Jun is hurt and the rest of Arashi is there to make sure that he will be okay in the end.  
Note: This is my try to fulfil a prompt on the wish-list of [personal profile] learashi . It's the prompt number six. I'm sorry if it's bad.  
I'm somehow in the need to write and yeah... Uh yeah, I still have this "Arashi sharehouse" story in mind. So sorry I ended up putting it in this verse. In general, I'm sorry for this.

“Fuck, Jun! What happened to your face?” Nino yelled the moment Jun stumbled into their living room and got the attention of Aiba who was watching him playing a game as well as Ohno’s who was in the kitchen preparing a bottle of baby formula.

Ohno glanced into the living room and almost let the bottle fall when he saw the bloodied lip and the beginning of a black eye on the youngest face. Luckily he managed to catch it when Sho came out of his room to see what the ruckus was about.

“Nino, you are waking the children,” he chided but stopped when he saw Jun. The worst was not the broken face of the youngest but the broken look on his face. The sound of the loosing tone of Nino’s video game brought the four men out of their shock and revery and Aiba, as well as Sho, went to Jun to take him with them to the bathroom to clean his wounds. Nino turned off his game and the television and went to the kitchen to make them some strong coffee as well as tea and took some beers out of the fridge. He couldn’t decide which drink was the best. Ohno went on to making the bottle ready for little Rin and shuffled out of the kitchen to the room where Akemi still slept peacefully and Rin was whining a bit because he got hungry. Dinner was already too far away for the baby to be happy right now. He gave the boy the bottle and after making sure both of the children were tugged in fully he left the room. This time he closed the door tightly after making sure that the baby phone was on.

That way they didn’t have to worry about waking the children with their voices, he thought and put the second adapter on the table in the living room before sitting down beside Nino and waiting for the other three. He wanted to know what happened to Jun.

Jun was soon back and Nino tugged the other in between Ohno and Nino to take him into his arms and to hold him close for a moment. Jun closed his eyes sighing once and then burying his head into Nino’s shoulder for the moment.

“What happened?” Sho asked carefully from Nino’s other side and it took some time for him to look up once again. 

Tears were in his eyes and the rest of Arashi exchanged a look. Only a few things could make Jun openly cry and they weren’t happy that anybody might have made the other cry and feeling so helpless.

“Nobuta-san awaited me after filming,” he said in an emotionless voice - a stark contrast to the tears that now slipped over his cheeks and Ohno carefully wiped them away so that they won’t irritate his hurt eye. “He told me he would take the children. That Sumire-chan made a mistake to let me have them in the case of her death and that I am at fault that she died after all so I shouldn’t have them. Especially with my job and then having them live here with the five of us… He didn’t use nice words.”

Sho swore silently while Aiba moved half over Ohno to take Jun in a tight embrace. “He can’t take them that easily,” he promised and Ohno looked at Sho sharply.

“They can’t right?” the oldest asked and Sho shrugged helplessly.

“I don’t know,” he mumbled and looked down. “But I don’t think they can. He is their recognised father after all and it was in Sumire-chan’s will,” he mumbled and Nino nodded resolutely. They wouldn’t let a crazy man take Jun’s children. Even if that crazy man was their uncle.

“But what if he is right?” Jun asked in a small voice. “What if I am at fault that Sumire-chan got so ill after Rin’s birth and if this arrangement is bad for them? I don’t have as much time as Nobuta-san does after all,” he said sadly and the others exchanged a look. Jun was right he didn’t have as much time as Nobuta - mostly because Nobuta was currently unemployed - but the children were at no time alone. And Jun had the necessary money to raise them after all. And they all loved the children now after the few weeks they lived together. They were adorable and Jun, too, Jun had the most beautiful smile on his face whenever he was with his children and played with them. Forgotten was all of his stoic images and pure happiness was filling his eyes then. The complete opposite of this miserable man right now.

“Do you want to give them up?” Ohno asked him in the end sharply and Jun glared at their leader for a moment.

“Never!” he hissed and Ohno smiled as he patted his head.

“That’s good then. We will talk with the lawyer. He won’t be able to take them, I, no we, promise,” he said and looked at the others for a moment, who all nodded in agreement. They wouldn’t let someone hurt their beloved band member after all.

Aiba stood with Jun in his arms when the younger sagged against him a bit and smiled shortly. “But for now you should sleep. Let us handle the rest,” he mumbled and ignored Jun’s protest while he carried him to his bedroom. The pain killers they had given him had been strong, after all.

“Aiba-chan is right, you know? You have to be awake early and hide that horrendous eye before Akemi-chan wakes up after all.” The others chuckled at those words and followed to Jun’s room to help him into his sleeping clothes. Jun grumbled a bit about not being a child and being able to do it alone but they all could see that he liked being pampered right now.

“Do you need a lullaby?” Nino teased the other when he was laid in bed and closed his eyes. There were still a few tears on his face and Nino carefully wiped them away. “Don’t cry, dummy. Everything will be alright, promise. Now close your eyes and sleep. We are here for you,” he whispered and grinned when Sho took hold of Jun’s hand to stroke it slightly.

“We don’t like it if you cry,” Sho added and Aiba made sure to tug him more comfortably into his blanket. They stayed in silence with Jun until the other fell to sleep and finally left. With one last glance at the peacefully sleeping face of Jun, Ohno finally closes the door. He was sure that tomorrow everything would look brighter for Jun. They would make sure of that!


	11. Chocolates

Pairing: Matsumiya (& Ohno)  
Rating: PG  
Warning: none

Making chocolates was like love, Jun thought. He watched as the chocolate melt in the cream and was careful to mix them together. He wanted to make sure that it was mixed well before he did the next step. Once he was content he put in a little bit of sugar. He had chosen 80% dark chocolate and without a little bit of sugar, it was probably too bitter for most. He tasted the mixture with a small spoon and nodded when he thought it was perfect. 

“Off to cooling,” he mumbled to himself and put the chocolate cream into the big walk-in-fridge he had in the back of his shop. The next step was making a filling for the chocolates and this time he decided for a fruity cherry filling. He concentrated on mixing everything up and furrowed his brow. Something was still missing but Jun was not yet sure what it was. He frowned and sat down on a chair in the kitchen. Trying to think of new chocolates was a difficult task. Jun liked the chocolates he made regularly the best. 

Otherwise, they wouldn’t be on the menu of course. But he knew that some customers could get bored with only the same treats. Jun also knew that there were many other confectioneries like his in the neighbourhood. And even if they weren’t as good as his chocolates were - yes, Jun was very confident in what he was doing - they regularly created new kinds of chocolate and Jun had to do the same if he didn’t want to lose his customers. And losing his customers meant losing his shop and that shouldn’t happen.

“I brought you some coffee.” Jun looked up and smiled when Nino entered the kitchen. 

“What about: leave me alone for today, didn’t you get?” he asked mock annoyed and Nino shrugged as he put down the mug on the table beside Jun. Jun shuffled on his chair until there was enough space between him and the table that the smaller man could climb on his lap. Nino grinned happily and kissed the mole just under his lip. 

“Drink your coffee,” Nino mumbled and moved around until he was sitting more comfortably on his lap. Jun was able to pick up the coffee and took a small sip. 

He sighed happily when he felt himself relaxing. Nino was warm against him and he was leaning against him in a way that was just perfect. 

“You put cinnamon in it,” he observed while Nino giggled. 

“Yup, a bit spice to change things up.”

“Who is in the front by the way?” Jun asked and Nino hummed a little. 

“Aiba-chan is managing. He said he would call me if there was a rush of people. But today it’s slow and only a handful of people will be in during lunchtime. So don’t worry.”

“Did Satoshi call?” Nino shook his head and sighed. He missed the perfect melonpans Satoshi used to make for him a lot. But Satoshi had earned his vacation and time on the boat. 

“No, but I think he will come back soon. Head full of ideas and bringing the smell of sea into our bed.” Jun chuckled and dropped a kiss on the top of Nino’s head. 

“Don’t sound as if you detest this,” he scolded and finished his coffee finally. Nino stayed where he was for a while longer while Jun continued to hold him. Jun was still lost in thought and Nino didn’t want to disturb him. Nino knew that Jun had a hard time with coming up with new recipes. It’s not as if he was lazy or something like that. But Jun loved to keep things classical most of the time.

In the end, Jun dropped another kiss on Nino’s hair moving a bit to get Nino to stand up. Nino complied without complaint, luckily, looking at Jun as he smiled and stood up. 

“Spicing things up a little bit, huh?” Jun mumbled to himself and moved to Ohno’s part of the kitchen to get some of his spices. He looked them over for a moment bevor deciding on the chilli and dropping a bit in the cherry sauce. Nino frowned but came over when Jun asked him to try it. 

“Mhm… A little bit more,” Nino mumbled and even if Jun looked sceptical he did as Nino told him and Nino tried again. “Perfect with dark chocolate.”

Jun nodded and tried for himself, deciding that it really tasted great. 

“Off you go now then. I need to finish these.” Jun made a shooing motion. Nino went while laughing amused and taking the coffee mug with him to keep Aiba company until they were relieved for today.


	12. Baby showers

Pairing: Ohmiya  
Rating: PG-13  
Warning: none  
A/N: This is connected with the drabble Pregnancy.

“What are you doing?” Ohno asked as he sat down beside his lover and tried to hug him. But Nino just shrugged him off and still concentrated on his hands. 

“Knitting,” he mumbled absentmindedly and Ohno lifted his eyebrow. 

“You don’t say?” he asked amusedly because of course he could see what Nino was actually doing but he was confused why. 

“Don’t ask if you know,” Nino mumbled and hit his hand when Ohno’s hand wandered to his bulging belly. “I will put a binding spell on you if you don’t let me finish this in peace,” he warned and shot him a look. Ohno pouted and crossed his arm in front of his body. 

“Why do you knit anyway? And what?” he asked and Nino sighed. He carefully put the things away and waited until Ohno opened his arms before snuggling up close. Nino tried not to laugh when with a happy shout Ohno closed his arms around him and let his hands wander under his shirt to touch the belly lovingly and caressed it with his fingertips. 

“I try to knit a baby blanket,” Nino mumbled. “Or three. Jun and his dumb potion,” he grumbled and settled a bit more comfortably. He was glad to be able to bear their children but he would be happy to be back into his own body. 

“Why?” Ohno was still confused. They could just buy a blanket or he could put a spell on the wool if he didn’t find any that he really liked. That would be much easier. 

“Because that’s kind of a tradition in my family. Each woman had knit a blanket while pregnant for the baby to be. Without any magic. And I’m cheating already because I put a spell on it so that it doesn’t unravel itself. I want to try at least to do the rest manually. But I never tried before so it’s hard,” Nino mumbled and looked at the small part of the blanket he already did. If he wouldn’t speed up he was lucky to finish one blanket before the birth. 

He had tried to do it secretly but Nino had realised that he needed all the free minutes he could get. So he couldn’t keep it a secret any longer he supposed. 

“Then I probably should let you continue,” Ohno mumbled and kissed his head. He didn’t even try to ask Nino if he could help. Nino was stubborn and from the tone of his words, he had already realised that it was important to Nino to be the one who did it alone. “But you can try to make a bigger one for them to take naps or play on ne? That way you won’t need to do three,” he proposed. 

Nino looked at him and shrugged. He would like to make three blankets but making one for them to share would be okay as well, he supposed. Nino leant forward to kiss him and smiled. 

“Could you cook something? I will try to do some more rows of this,” he asked hopefully. Since he stopped working a few weeks ago he usually cooked for them and cleaned their apartment - as far as Ohno would allow him. But today he had skipped that in favour of concentrating on his knitting again. He knew he would get a few clothes from his mother and grandmother - hand sewn - when the children were born and even if most people would think it was silly it made his heart warm to think of giving them to their children to keep and to let them know how much they were loved already.


	13. Illness

Pairing: Ohmatsumiya  
Rating: G  
Warning: none 

“No!” Nino shook his head and stepped a few steps back. He hugged the little dog closer to his chest. 

“I’m sorry. But we have to keep him here for the night to make sure he is okay. He has lost a lot of liquids,” the doctor explained with a sympathetic look. She was used to owners of animals reacting shocked and with denial if they were told that they had to leave their beloved pets with them for the night. To be honest, her first reaction would probably the same. Even if she knew that it was the best for the animal. The clinic had more possibilities to observe the animals and care for them if they were ill than their owners.

Nino looked at the small puppy in his arms. He got it only a few months ago and he knew he was silly. But he didn’t want to leave it here. He wanted to take care of it himself and be there for it. He always had missed his dogs after he had begun to work with the agency and tried to be with them as often as possible. 

He had loved them and even had skipped work when they were ill and had to go to the doctor. He and his mother had accompanied them on their last walk, also. Work be damned. He had taken them in and he was responsible for them even if he couldn’t keep them at home. He was happy that they loved his mother as well and that his mother kept them happily as to not feel alone when he moved out by the time she stopped working full time.

Now he had gotten this dog from her for his retirement of the entertainment industry. At least mostly. There still were some variety shows he guested on or a few dramas far in between. 

Now the small dog had gotten ill. He didn’t eat yesterday and this morning he had a dry nose and was lethargic. So Nino had taken him here to get him checked and helped. 

“We can’t force you, of course, but it would be for the best for him,” the doctor said after she had watched him looking at the dog for a while and Nino’s shoulders sagged. He knew that and he only wanted the best for the small being.

“I know,” he mumbled in the end and the doctor smiled when he put the dog down on the examination table and stroke his head lovingly. 

“But I will be back first thing in the morning,” he mumbled and the woman laughed before she nodded. 

“Sounds perfect. Please hold him for a moment while I set the IV,” she asked and he nodded. Nino held him the way she needed him and then said goodbye for the day to the now sleepy dog. It hurt his heart to leave him but he was glad that the medicine he got helped so fast and made him fall to sleep soon. Nino wouldn’t have been able to leave if he whined for his owner. 

Nino sighed when he entered his empty home. His lovers were out for different reasons. Jun had booked a vacation with other friends in Kyoto and Satoshi was on one of his fishing outings. How long they would be they never knew. It had to do with how well the fish bite and how good the weather was. They had talked this morning for a short while before Nino had taken the dog to the vet. 

Nino looked at his phone before starting up a video game. He was surprised how much he had gotten used to having someone around him all the time. Now he felt lonely and he didn’t like it at all. 

When it was time to feed the dog he got up just to sit down when he remembered that he wasn’t there today. He pulled his legs close to him when he felt tears burning behind his eyes and hid his face when they ran over his cheeks. He was so worried. 

The door opened silently and Nino looked up when he felt two people settling beside him. He let himself being hugged by Jun and hid his face at his shoulder while Satoshi got a bit closer to rub his back.

No words were needed. Nino was not even that much surprised that they came home when they knew that their beloved pet was ill.


	14. And his eyes look at nobody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I uploaded it already once but decided to delete it and put this here where it belongs.

Pairing: Aimiya, past Sakuraiba  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: mentions of death, superpowers  
Summary: Nino is fascinated by Aiba and wants nothing more than to know more about him and why he feels so sad and hides behind a mask. 

Nino observed as Aiba stood behind the counter with a bright smile on his lips and greeted each customer warmly. Nino hadn’t realised the first few times he had come here but now it was easy to see and hard to ignore. Aiba’s eyes were full of emptiness and they never looked at anyone. Nino shuddered a bit when he remembered the first time he had realised that Aiba looked happy and content with his life but was anything but that. 

_Nino watched the beautiful man behind the counter. Today his hair fell slightly into his eyes and he seemed to have died it in a slight brownish tone. It looked great on him and Nino licked his lips without realising. His eyes fell to the full lips that were curled into a happy smile._

_“Good morning!” the man said with a warm voice that sent a shiver through Nino’s back. His voice was just the right amount husky to be sexy but not overly so and Nino had a hard time not to imagine what it might sound doing other things than greeting people. Nino watched the girl in front of him blushing when the man smiled at her and knew he wasn’t the only one who thought the other man to be quite sexy._

_He glanced at the name tag that was properly tucked on his vest today and Nino was happy to finally know this man’s name. The name tags were something new in this coffee shop and Nino thanked silently the person that was responsible for this. Aiba-san told the person right next to him the order of the girl and went to prepare the sandwich she ordered for breakfast as well. Aiba’s hands were fast at working and in only a short time he had finished the order. Nino thought that he was good at his work and he just couldn’t look away. Aiba seemed so friendly to everybody. That was the first thing Nino had realised when he had stepped into this shop a few weeks ago. Aiba-san was friendly to the customers and his colleagues and he looked so happy. Nino wished he could keep some of this happiness for him._

_For Nino, it was hard to hold on happiness as he mostly felt the sadness and negative emotions of the people around him whenever he came to close to them. A touch - regardless of how fleetingly - and he would be bombarded with so many negative feelings that he sometimes had a hard time to keep breathing or standing. That was why he began to try to not touch anybody around him anymore. Sometimes, though, he couldn’t help himself when he saw a really sad person. He wanted to take that burden away if even just for a moment. And Nino knew that he could make that person a little bit happier with just a touch. So he did. He touched the person - he had learnt to do it without them realising - and left with the bad feelings of them shortly afterwards._

_So one day Nino couldn’t help it. He felt sad and down from the overstuffed train he had to take today and there had been no way to keep to himself. So instead of carefully avoiding Aiba’s fingertips when he gave him the cup of black coffee he had ordered he let himself touch Aiba’s hand._

_The moment their skins met, Nino lost his breath and had to take a staggering step back as to keep his balance when a deep sadness overcame him. He stumbled into the next person behind him and only thanks to his hands was he able to keep standing. Aiba’s eyes widened - confused and worried - and he ran around the counter to steer him with the help of a few other people to a chair and pushed him down on it before making sure he had something to drink and eat - in the house this time - before after another worrying look at him left to do his work again. Nino looked at him shocked as Aiba again continued to smile, joke and laugh with the others as if he was one of the happiest people that existed._

From that day on Nino developed a kind of obsession for the other man. He tried to get closer to him and even if Aiba looked at him as if he was crazy the first few times he tried to talk to him, slowly after days trying, he opened up a bit to him. 

They still only talked about work and mostly about the new dishes the shop Aiba worked at invented - it seemed that the owners, Matsumoto-san and Ohno-san, loved to try out new things and Nino was always curious to try them out. Especially after he managed to befriend Ohno and got the treats for free if he told them his opinion on them.

So he knew a bit more about Aiba now. His smiled a lot and was friendly - just as Nino had thought the first time he saw him - and his colleagues were full of praise of how good he was at his work. Nino thought that Aiba tried his best with it because he was able to forget his pain then. He still didn’t look anyone into his eyes and when their eyes accidentally met (which happened more often than Nino wanted to admit because he looked at Aiba a lot) he would advert his gaze almost immediately. But these short instances were enough for Nino to realise that his heart wasn’t into any of his smiles. 

He didn’t seem to trust anything and never told anything too personal to anybody. Nino had discovered that neither Matsumoto nor Ohno or even him knew much about Aiba’s past even if Nino had shared a few things that happened during his time in junior high already with Aiba. Aiba seemed generally really closed off.

One day Nino was late for work - like really late. Nino had overslept and then missed his train and then the next he had to take after that and he honestly thought about just calling in and tell them he couldn’t make it while he hurried through the station only to stop in his tracks when he saw Aiba. Before he realised what he was doing he had already slept his phone to his ear and as soon as the call connected said: “I’m sorry, I can’t make it today. I will do it tomorrow.” 

Nino was happy that he had the chance to change his working hours easily even if his partner would likely chew his ear off for calling so late. 

He automatically followed Aiba through the station, contemplating if he should call out to him when Aiba stopped in front of another man. The other man was rather old - Nino wasn’t sure that it wasn’t his father, to be honest. And they embraced fleetingly. 

Nino carefully went closer to them until he could hear them talking. He felt kind of like a stalker or something like that but he just couldn’t forget that deep sadness and wanted to change it, if possible. 

“Masaki-kun,” the man said and Aiba bowed a little. His eyes were glazed over and that was the first time that Nino saw any emotion on Aiba’s face. 

“Nobu-san,” he nodded and Nino flinched when the other put his arm around Aiba and pulled him close. Aiba just smiled and then went with him willingly. Nino continued to follow him, without understanding what was happening. 

“I’m glad we could meet today, Masaki-kun. You are the only one that understands me. My wife is horrible at the moment,” the man mumbled and Aiba hummed in understanding. They walked around and Nino learnt that apparently Aiba had once worked at a host club but quit because of something - someone? Nino didn’t know and he left before he could be discovered. It seemed that Aiba sometimes met with old customers and it was strange to see the other man clinging to these guys while his eyes pleaded to be left alone. Nino didn’t understand. 

Just as every day Aiba awoke half an hour before his alarm would ring. He stayed in bed like always waiting for the first sounds of “Morning light” coming to life to wake him up and then waited a bit longer until it automatically ended after around a minute. 

Then he finally forced himself to stand up and take a shower. Before he entered his bath, he made a detour to his kitchen to prepare some coffee to drink after he had finished getting ready. After taking the shower, carefully choosing his clothes for the day and then styling his hair he left his home without wasting another second of thinking about his coffee. 

The coffee went cold like every morning things he left because nobody was there anymore to set the table and he lost his appetite when he sat there alone. He would eat before the morning rush at the coffee shop like every day and told himself that the coffee there was better anyway. 

It was slightly bitter just as he liked it. **He** had liked it better with a bit of sugar and cream in it, Aiba remembered and forced himself to smile brightly as he left his house and greeted the neighbour he met just outside. 

He went to work like every day and greeted everybody with a bright smile. His eyes were searching for him even if he knew that he would never see him again. His heart hurt whenever he thought about it and he had to take a deep breath to be able to smile. But Aiba had long ago decided that he had cried enough because of what happened in the past. 

Of course, he felt the eyes of him. Ever since that day that Nino had touched him, he knew exactly where Nino was and what was on his mind. Of course, not in a way that he could read his thoughts but he felt that Nino thought of him and that he was worried. It somehow touched his heart just as Nino’s first touch had. Since that day, though, Nino hadn’t touched him again. Aiba kind of wishes he would and hoped that he wouldn’t at the same time. It was a very confusing feeling and he didn’t know how he should react. 

Aiba’s feet led him to the church in the middle of their town. He looked up to its tower and watched the clock there moving slowly. A sigh escaped his lips. Nino had been following him around earlier but then he had left and he was worried about what Nino might think about him now. 

Probably hatred, Aiba decided after a short time and closed his eyes as he remembered him again.

_“Let’s get married!” Sho had said and Aiba had looked at him incredulously._

_“What?” he asked and Sho grinned at him in that way only Sho was able to do. It made his insides all warm and his heart beat faster. He closed his eyes to keep this feeling close to his heart for at least a short time. It was nice to feel loved._

_“Let’s get married. In this church, okay?” Sho repeated and Aiba smiled at those words._

_“Yes, please,” he whispered and smiled happily. Perhaps he finally found love, he thought and decided to trust Sho._

_“You what?” Sho asked the third time and Aiba flinched. Perhaps he shouldn’t have told him._

_“I worked at a host club but I stopped now,” he repeated and sighed. “I wanted to be honest with you. And… if this is as serious as I think it is, I couldn’t continue working there,” Aiba explained again and flinched when he felt a sharp pain on his cheek. Sho’s eyes were murderous and disgusted and Aiba felt his heart break at those feelings directed at him. It hurt so much._

_“You should have told me from the beginning. You lied to me,” Sho spat and Aiba flinched. No, he didn’t. He just didn’t tell him right from the beginning. That was a difference was it not?_

_But before he could retort or beg Sho to listen to him the older man had turned around and left his apartment in a hurry. It was hours later that Aiba got the call from Sho’s sister that Sho ran into a car in his fury and didn’t survive the impact. Aiba’s world had turned into darkness that night and he had decided to never trust anyone again. Love it seemed wasn’t meant for him._

A shudder ran over his back as he remembered that incident. It was what always came into his mind when he stood in front of this church. Every time he tried to enter it, pray for Sho’s forgiveness and peace for him but he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t enter it regardless how much he wished it. 

He remembered Nino’s curious gaze on him and sighed. Perhaps he might be able to enter it again someday. Maybe he wouldn’t be alone then. 

Aiba took a deep breath. Perhaps he should try to trust again, at least a bit. He turned around and looked right into Nino’s eyes. Somehow this time he hadn’t felt the other boy close to him, but Nino had returned and didn’t hesitate when he took Aiba’s outstretched hand. Aiba felt peaceful as he caught Nino’s suddenly weak body.


	15. Lost

Pairing: Aimiya  
Rating: NC-17  
Warning: Character death, swearing

Nino hugged his knees close to his chest while he looked out of the window. It was raining and he was watching the patterns the drops made on the window. He sighed and leant against it. It felt nice against his warm cheek. He closed his eyes for a moment when there was thunder and opened them a while later. It was a night like this when he lost him. 

It was the first bad fight they had. It was really bad and Nino couldn’t remember what it was about even. They yelled at each other a lot and they might have said things they didn’t mean. Nino was sure it was a silly fight that they had but he wasn’t sure. Not anymore at least. It was almost ten years ago now and he felt hollow whenever he thought of the other. It still hurt. It hurt a lot. 

He closed his eyes again when lighting crossed the sky and he pulled his knees into his body even further. A shudder went through his body when he remembered the last moments they had together.

_”Get out! I don’t want to see you anymore,” Nino yelled and ignored the slight pain that went across Ohno’s eyes at those words. But soon it was replaced by fury and Nino felt like he had been hit when he was sure that those eyes looked hatefully at him._

_“I don’t think that I can stay here for a moment longer anyway. So gladly. I’m gone! You are terrible.” Ohno pulled on his coat and left the apartment with a loud bang of the front door. Nino breathed heavily and closed his eyes tightly for a little moment. Damn it all! He shook his head and left the apartment himself. He couldn’t let Ohno go like that. Not just because of a stupid fight. They should talk it out, try it again and makeup. Not be like that. He put on a coat and shoes and took his umbrella at the last moment when he heard thunder. When he put the first foot on the street he could see that it already got dark and that it rained heavily. He was surprised how fast it got like that. He was sure that it had been sunny and warm the moment they met just a few hours earlier to have a date._

_He looked around outside just to see that Ohno was almost around the corner and began running after him. “Oh-chan!” he yelled to make him stop but Ohno just continued to run. Nino swore loudly and run a bit faster to get closer to Ohno to make him stop and come back._

_“Satoshi, stop! Please, I want to take it back,” he yelled once again when the distance got smaller and smaller. Ohno stopped for a moment, clearly surprised and Nino wanted to run up to him to take his hand and pull him back home with him when he realised the lights._

_Confused at the loud crash just a few seconds later and Ohno’s equally shocked and surprised face he rushed to Ohno’s side. “Nino,” Ohno whispered and Nino took the other body into his arms. He hugged him close to his body and cried into his hair when he realised the warmth on his hands._

_“Oh-chan, Oh-chan,” he wept and Ohno stroke his cheeks softly._

_“Don’t cry, please,” Ohno asked and Nino sniffed a little._

_“I’m sorry. I don’t hate you,” Nino whispered and Ohno chuckled a little._

_“I know. I love you,” he whispered softly almost inaudibly and those were the last words he ever heard from him._

Nino didn’t realise he was crying softly into his knees when he felt warm strong arms coming around him. He was hushed slightly and then pulled closer to the warm comfortable body. 

“It hurts. It still hurts,” he cried and pressed his face into Aiba's chest. He felt bad. He loved the other. Aiba was perfect. He had been five years ago when Nino first allowed anybody to come close to him until now. But that void Ohno left in him when he died never disappeared and he felt bad that he couldn’t love Aiba like he deserved on his bad days - probably not even on his good days - but Aiba always was just there for him and for that he loved him with all he had left. 

“I know. But I’m here, you are not alone,” was the answer when he was rocked from side to side while Aiba just held him close until he calmed down again.


	16. The way it was meant to be

Pairing: Any you want to imagine (Tell me of whom you thought?)  
Rating: PG  
Warning: None, I think

They said that it was just a phase. That he was crazy to even try to get together with another boy. It was silly because it wasn’t reasonable. They told him that he would grow out of it and that he would marry a beautiful woman, and have cute little children with her that would run around and cause havoc. Just you wait, they said. 

He answered that it was love. He knew what love was or more exactly what love wasn’t. Love wasn’t yelling at night and staying together just because you had children together. Love wasn’t hating each other secretly and meeting with other men or women just because living together was boring and the spark had left them. And he knew for sure that love wasn’t meant to hurt that much. Love was just this. Love was warm. Love was feeling funny in the belly when you thought of the other. Love was feeling safe when you were close. Love was just what it was. 

It is just unlucky that it is him, they said. It is just a way to pay his parents back. His parents and how they treated him and their expectations. They told him that he would see soon what he did. That he would regret leaving his home, his family for him. They told him he should see because the other would never be faithful. That’s just how men were, they said. But he wanted to prove them wrong and didn’t care for their words. 

But the words cut deep inside. He was scared that the other would leave him. He was scared that the other would hurt him. And he would have had such an easy time hurting him. He was easily hurt. And that was why he was so scared to fall in love. To be with him, to leave his parents, to move on. But it also hurt to stay at home. The scornful looks he got hurt more than they would ever understand. He didn’t choose to be like that he just fell in love with a man. It was nothing he could change and he knew that. 

They told him that it was futile. He would have never had the chance to marry his lover. He would have a hard time at work and in society just because he was gay. They told him that people would look disgusted when they hold hands or kiss in public and that people would move out of the way or change the sidewalks. They said he should just give up. They told him he still had a chance to turn out normal. To marry a girl he liked. There didn’t have to be in love at the beginning. Just being comfortable with each other would be enough. And deep inside he knew they were right in many things. 

At the same time, he knew they were so wrong. He wouldn’t be able to hide his real self and he didn’t want to. Not anymore. He wanted to shout out his love for the other. He wanted to be close to him. He wanted to live with him and plan their future together. Perhaps they won’t be able to marry officially but it was enough that their families, their small circle of friends and the two of them knew that they belonged together and that they were meant to be until the end. Because that was just what love meant.

They told him he was silly because he was just too proud. Too proud to get the help he needed to get through this phase. They still believed it was a phase. Even six years after they got together and he couldn’t understand. So he stopped to try. He stopped to get close to them, to get them to understand him. He was proud after all and ignored them as they told him he should already get over it and give up. He wouldn’t. They could think of him as crazy or silly or whatever they wanted. He wouldn’t give in.

He wasn’t careful enough. He knew it. He would burn if he continued to fight, to run, to hide and to trust into the other. But he couldn’t help himself. He had never been overly careful. He got hurt often and easily. So he had problems to be careful with his feelings. And he knew he fought everything head on because he was just too scared to get hurt or to lose because he didn’t try enough. Trust was a careless thing to give but it was the way he wanted to live. Being careful just wasn’t him and he wouldn’t change now. 

It’s impossible they said. They said they had experiences with relationships that were and were not meant to be. They told him again and again that it was impossible for him to be happy with the other. They told him the other would leave him because sooner or later both of them would realise that it was easier, better, more comfortable to not be with each other. He fought, he yelled, he cried. They told him they knew it better than him. They told him they were older and therefore he should listen. He did not, he left and he stayed with the other. 

He loved the other. He was with him, since ten years now, and they were still strong. He knew they were not perfect. They loved each other. Both had their faults. He learnt that sometimes fights were normal in relationships. But it was okay as long as they talked afterwards about it. It didn’t hurt so much if they thought before they fought. It was love, he knew it, he was sure of it. He trusted in the other because that was what you did when you loved someone. And in their own way, they were perfect.


	17. Nightmares

Pairing: Sakumoto  
Rating: PG-13  
Warning: Mentions of past abuse

Sho and Jun huddled together under a big blanket. The younger man of the two of them was shaking a bit and tried to calm down. Sho watched him worriedly and wished he could help Jun. But right in the moment, every touch of him would be unwelcome. He tried already twice to put a hand on Jun’s shoulder but the other was flinching whenever he came too close or lifted his hand. So the only thing he managed to do was putting Jun’s favourite soft blanket around them and be close to the other that way. 

He didn’t want to leave Jun alone right now. He wanted to protect him from the world, hold him close and warm him up until he stopped shivering. Until he focused again on Sho. Right now Jun was staring blankly in front of him and Sho didn’t know what the other saw. He couldn’t even imagine what happened to Jun. Sho remembered the day he first met the other. 

Jun had laid between some dumpsters, beaten, hurt and with eyes that told from a terror that nobody would be able to imagine. Sho shuddered and until today he didn’t know how he managed to make Jun come with him. He didn’t even know if he did him any good. Perhaps Jun would be happier dead, not remembering all the nightmares he had lived through. 

Sho was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt fingers carefully and shyly touching the tips of his little finger and he looked at the other. Jun was still not looking at him but something in his eyes had changed. Sho put his arms carefully and slowly around the younger man and pressed his lips against his temple. 

“I’m here,” he whispered and tightened his grip when Jun was leaning more against him. Jun wasn’t the only one who was scared Sho thought. Sho was always scared that Jun would leave him in a way or another. So he was always careful to be there but not to put any pressure on the other. 

“Tell me a story,” Jun whispered his demand and Sho closed his eyes to think of something to tell Jun. He never had been creative. He was stoic, stubborn and only believed in things that you could touch and see and that were real. He had learnt early that Jun needed something else. Sometimes he needed him to remind him what was real and what was not. But mostly he needed him to think of stories to tell. To create worlds that seemed too beautiful and too fantastic to be true. 

Sho smiled and opened his eyes to look out of the window while he whispered softly into Jun's ears. He painted the skies yellow and green, the grass was blue and nowhere was any black or white or in between. The worlds he created for Jun were always colourful and warm. The sun was not too bright to look into and came down to Earth to warm Jun’s heart. Jun giggled softly and Sho silently counted that as a win. He felt how his own heart got lighter with each word he whispered into Jun’s ear and realised he needed this just as much as the other to hold on.

Sho watched Jun who had fallen to sleep and softly caressed his cheek. He had always had difficulties to imagine himself settling down, having a family. But he had tried to date girls to make it true until he had found Jun. Now he just wanted to be with him. All earlier dreams of being the best and such things had vanished and Sho had realised that he felt better now that he let himself be happy with what he had. 

He loved being with Jun, holding him close and waking up beside him. He didn’t really need more right now and he didn’t think that would change.


	18. Pictures

Pairing: Ohmiya  
Rating: G  
Warning: None

Nino giggled as he looked through the old photobooks Ohno’s mother had brought them earlier this morning. She had thought that he would like to look through them. He smiled a bit as he watched their small baby boy they adopted just a few days earlier and that was the reason that he was stuck at home for a while. 

Not that he minded. He was glad they had him and he was okay with caring for him as much as he was able to. But for now the baby was sleeping - as he did mostly - and Nino was a little bit bored. He tried not to play too many games because he couldn’t turn on the sound without waking up their son. So yeah, he was happy to be able to go through those pictures.

Slowly he turned the pages and smiled when he looked at his lover as a small toddler or a baby. He had been a cute boy altogether. The chubby cheeks and sleepy look he had even now had been more adorable when he had been a small kid. He wished he could climb into the picture and hug Satoshi close or pinch his cheeks softly.

He turned the pages and took in all the family pictures of Ohno and his parents until he came to the parts when Ohno was older and went into the kindergarten. He blinked surprised and stood up. The images reminded him of something. Curiously he took one of his own albums and searched for his first day of kindergarten. 

“Huh?” he mumbled and compared the pictures. He was right. Those rooms Ohno was in now reminded him extremely of his own childhood memories. They apparently went to the same kindergarten. 

They never talked about it but Nino supposed it made sense. They lived in a small town after all. 

With a small giggle, he continued to compare the pictures and grinned amusedly whenever he realised that they were in the same places when they were small - always a few years apart. Even their poses were really close to each other. 

Nino compared the pictures and concentrated on the small details. The flowers in the background were the same, the teachers were the same and now Nino was even sure that he could see himself in some of Ohno’s pictures back there in the background. 

Ohno was on the stage of the day of his welcoming ceremony in school and he was in the assembly when Ohno got his certificate. 

Nino smiled a little bit and caressed Ohno’s cheek in the picture. It was strange that they never met before university. He saw over to the baby boy in his cot that was cooing slightly and got up. 

“Are you hungry?” he asked lovingly and kissed his cheeks as he lifted him up and carried him to the kitchen to prepare a bottle for him.

“Do you think you will have the same pictures?” he asked softly the baby and kissed his forehead when the baby whined a little bit but calmed down once it was able to suck at the bottle. He grinned and prepared himself a cup of tea before bringing everything back to the living room with a few problems to settle down again. He looked over at the pictures and thought about bringing it up to Ohno but…

“It will stay a small secret between the both of us for a while longer ne?” he asked the baby boy and kissed the small fingers.


	19. Conflicts

Pairing: None  
Rating: G  
Warning: None  
A/N: I took the idea from rollingday_s. I tried my best to write something that would fit.

Jun looked at the man (or young boy? Really, Jun couldn’t tell for sure how old this baby-faced human being at the other end of the desk was) in front of him and then to the sweatshirt he was holding. A frown found its way onto his face as he watched him in slight distaste. “No,” Jun said and put the shirt to the side. 

The other lifted an eyebrow, part amused and part confused. “Excuse me?” he said and Jun shrugged uncomfortably. 

“The shirt is not for sale,” he mumbled and looked around to see if Aiba was around. Luck was on his side today so he wouldn’t be pushed aside so that Aiba could sell the shirt to the man in front of him. 

“If I am not mistaken, it was on the rack and it has a price tag.” Jun shrugged and carefully put the shirt back on a hanger to put it behind him on a rack. 

“Sorry, it was there falsely. It’s on hold,” he decided, congratulating himself for his fast thinking when the other snorted. 

“Sure… Then how about I go back and get the other one in that size?” he asked theoretically and Jun glared a bit at his customer. 

“That’s also on hold!”

“On hold for whom?” 

“For someone that will look good in it!” Fuck, he did it again. Aiba will so have his head - or just sigh disappointedly and put the clothes back without saying anything. Jun hated to disappoint Aiba, he really did. 

The person in front of him began to laugh and held his stomach. “Oh, God! So it’s true!” he giggled and Jun frowned confused. “I’m sorry. A friend went here to buy a sweater a few weeks back but told me you wouldn’t sell it to him but another one because of those reasons. It’s so funny. Why do you do that? You should be happy to make the money without complaints.” 

“I would never allow anybody to leave this store with something they will look bad in! What the hell?! If they go around and say: ‘Oh, yes, this? I got it at Glamorous and they said I look fabulous in it. Isn’t it great?’ And then let people think bad of our store because we let people go in those things,” he mumbled affronted and the man continued to chuckle slightly. He couldn’t believe it. 

“Good good, I will recommend you then,” he sang and turned to leave around when Aiba appeared from the back. He looked at Jun and then at the man who was leaving empty-handed and hurried over. 

“Oh sir, didn’t you find anything?” he asked and the other shrugged. 

“I did but your cashier didn’t like it,” he said nonchalantly and bowed. “So I’m off, I’ll keep you in mind, Matsumoto-san,” he waved at them and Aiba turned around to look at Jun who just crossed his arms in front of him. 

“The colour he chose would have completely washed him out!” he said and held up the said shirt. “Look at this! Did you see how pale he was? He would look completely wrong and sick. No way I could give it to him,” he said with a pout when Aiba shook his head at those words. “And anyway… He seemed to find it all funny,” Jun mumbled in the end and Aiba went over to clap him on the back. 

“Then next time you should offer them to find something else,” he offered and Jun nodded mutely. He just hated to watch others while they looked for clothes and wait until they changed. But if it made Aiba happy he would at least try. 

The little bell above their door sounded a few days later and both Aiba and Jun looked up to greet the new customer. The man bowed in greeting and then looked around curiously. 

“No… He looks horrendous. He will find nothing here!” Jun whispered fiercely into Aiba’s ear who looked a bit lost as well. 

“Well, he seems to have a unique taste?”

“I will sell him NOTHING, you hear me? NOTHING! And you will also not!” Aiba rolled his eyes at those words. 

“Come on, perhaps he will find the perfect thing here,” Aiba began while Jun squeaked a little when he saw the man putting a slight pink wide shirt over his arm and combined them with some green army styled jacket and jeans. Aiba sighed and gave Jun a little push. “Help him then!”

Jun grumbled but then he went over to the man who was on his way to the changing rooms. “Hello, may I help you?” he asked politely and the man turned around. 

“Uhm, yes, probably. I need a few new outfits. A friend of mine told me you were the perfect store for me. You see, I am a little helpless at choosing clothes it seems,” he said a bit sheepishly and Jun observed him again. The other was wearing a grey sweater on top of another and that was slightly disturbing. 

“No kidding,” he mumbled before he could stop himself and he heard Aiba groan in the back. He knew that Aiba was following him with his eyes and was trying to listen in. But hey, he was trying here, okay?

“Uhm, yeah. Anyway. What would you propose?”

“First, let’s bring those back,” Jun mumbled and took the clothes carefully out of the other’s hands and bringing them back to their designated places before sending the other off to the changing rooms and then starting to hunt through their racks of clothes for some different kinds of outfits that would fit the other just perfectly. Aiba saw the gleam in Jun’s eyes and nodded contentedly. This customer wouldn't leave the shop emptyhanded.


	20. Waking Up in Your Body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again a repost (not the whole chapter though.) I started writing this story again and you can find it under the title in my stories

Pairings: Ohmiya and Sakumoto  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: bodyswap, mild swearing  
Summary: Sho wakes up beside Ohno. To say he is confused is an understatement when Ohno half-asleep wants to kiss him he is kind of freaked out. At least that’s how Nino imagined the first wake up happened.

Nino groaned when he was woken up by an unfamiliar alarm. He rubbed his eyes and tried to remember where he was. But there was a blank. He was quite sure that he had been home when he fell asleep. Wasn’t it even in the middle of a boss fight? Urgh, he had to restart it now and that after he had gotten so far. Perhaps Ohno had found him slumped over and managed to save the game in time before it blacked out.

Nino shook his head to dislodge his thoughts and sat up. He looked around and frowned. Where the hell was he? It was neither his room nor his bed, he realised with a bit of alarm. Ah, yes alarm. The foreign one was still blaring through his consciousness. With a sigh, he looked around for the source of the sound and found a mobile phone which he didn’t recognise immediately even if it looked similar. At least he didn’t need a pin code to shut the alarm up, he thought with a small sigh. Now with the silence in the room back he took the time to look around once more.   
[...]


	21. Midnight

Pairing: Matsumiya  
Rating: PG  
Warning: mentions of hospital, tiny mentions of suicidal thoughts

Nino sat on the windowsill in their shared bedroom. He listened to the light snores coming from his lover and a smile appeared on his face. For a moment he moved his head to look at the half-hidden sharp features of his lover before he looked out again. The moon was high up in the sky and Nino watched it for a while. He listened to the almost muted tone of their big clock in the living room. It had to be midnight now. Nino closed his eyes and leant against the cool glass of the window. He should probably head to bed as well and try to get some sleep. But he had a hard time finding any rest tonight and decided to stand up and not wake Jun with all his tossing around. Jun had to be up early tomorrow after all. 

Nino had had the foresight to take a few days off. He always needed time around this time of the year. He knew that Jun wanted to take some time off again but a big assignment had suddenly come in. So his division had been forbidden to take any breaks and the free days had been rescheduled. 

Nino looked at his arms and the slight scars he could see in the moonlight. They seemed to sparkle and come to life in a way. Nino moved his arms and sighed slightly. He didn’t like to be reminded of them. At the same time, he couldn’t help himself to trace them with his fingertips. They proved of his lowest time in life and at the same time in some strange way of his luckiest. 

He had met Jun in hospital. Jun had walked into the wrong room with a big bouquet of flowers and a big smile. Nino was dumbfounded. He didn’t get any visitors, he didn’t know Jun and he really didn’t feel that anybody should be happy in such a place. 

Of course, Jun had felt apologetic and left shortly after. Nino was glad for the silence but also a bit sad that he was back alone with his dark thoughts. Jun came back a few hours later, and the next and the day after.

Until now, Nino didn’t really know what Jun had seen in him but he had brought light and smiles into his life. As cliché as it sounded it was the truth. Jun had not given up the least and slowly but surely had wormed his way into his life and heart. Nino had a hard time saying those words to Jun. Because he was still scared. Now two years into their relationship he was still scared to say he loved Jun because he feared that would leave one day but he was hopeful that it won’t happen. Jun had promised him to stay at his side. 

Nino jumped a bit in surprise when he felt warm arms coming around him and Jun clicked his tongue when he realised how cold Nino had gotten. 

“Can’t sleep?” he asked and Nino hummed a bit in an answer. 

“Did you take your pills?” Jun asked and Nino nodded. He did but still, sleep didn’t want to come it seemed. He felt warm lips against his shoulder and snuggled closer to him. Jun nibbled at his earlobe a bit and then Nino could hear him softly singing. Nino closed his eyes and smiled. Jun didn’t like his voice that much but the would always sing for Nino when he first realised that it calmed him down. They stayed like that for a while until Nino felt drowsiness coming up and Jun helped him back into their bed. He kissed him softly and Nino snuggled into his arms. 

“Hey, I love you,” Nino whispered and looked at him. Jun chuckled a bit and kissed his forehead. 

“I know, I love you, too,” he answered and smiled when he saw that Nino had already fallen to sleep.


	22. Troubles

Pairing: Gen  
Rating: G  
Warning: mentions of hospital, swearing

“Go home!” their instructor yelled and Nino flinched when a water bottle hit the wall beside his head. He knew that the reaction was not against him personally but only because their instructor was stressed. It was shortly before they would first perform this new song at a music programme and Nino did not once manage to do the choreography once. He always stumbled or forgot his steps or ran into one of the others. 

Nino bowed down lowly and pressed his eyes shut tightly. “I’m sorry,” he managed between clenched teeth and chanced a glance up when their instructor sighed. 

“Whatever. Just go home before I kill you,” he said and made a shooing motion. Nino took his bottle and then left the room in a hurry. He called his manager to be driven home and relax for the rest of the day. Or try at least. At home, he was greeted by all the paperwork he had to go through and closed his eyes tiredly. He left them on his coffee table and went to his bedroom. He hid in his bed and tried to forget. 

“Nino won't answers his phone,” Aiba mumbled worriedly after they finished the rest of their training and worried his lip between his teeth.

“He probably is sleeping or something,” Jun tried to calm him down and Aiba frowned. 

“He always answers,” he retorted and dialled the number of Nino’s home phone. It could be that his phone was set on silent, Aiba thought. It wasn’t shut off because he didn’t go to voicemail directly. 

“He won’t pick up that phone as well!”

“Masaki, please calm down.”

“No, I’m worried. He is not himself for a few days now. And he never makes so many mistakes during practice. The dance is easy, mostly. It’s not like Nino to be that absentminded.”

“He is right,” Ohno mumbled. “But he could be ill and sleep, Aiba-chan,” he tried to persuade Aiba to calm down. “We shouldn’t disturb him.”

Aiba frowned but nodded mutely. It could be that he overreacted after all. They looked up when Nino’s manager entered the room with his phone against his ear cancelling a few of Nino’s appointments and exchanged a look. Now even Jun and Sho looked overly worried. Nino never cancelled anything. Only if he was so gravely ill that he had to go to the hospital. But if it was that Keisuke-san wouldn’t be here but with his protege and Nino wouldn't have been allowed to the practice. 

“What’s going on?” Jun asked boldly as soon as Keisuke ended the call and made the manager jump in surprise and shock. He hadn’t realised the others were here. 

“What are you talking about?” he asked slightly confused and Jun groaned a bit frustrated. 

“What’s wrong with Nino? Why did you cancel his work?” Sho asked calmer and the manager sighed. 

He sighed and thought it over for a moment. 

“You don’t know this from me,” he began and the others nodded eagerly. “His mother, she is in the hospital and it doesn’t look good,” he mumbled and the others exchanged a glance. “He needs time off but won’t ask for it. I talked with the higher-ups. He only has to do regular work for now.”

“That little idiot should have told us!” Jun groaned and packed up his things. Keisuke smiled amusedly when he looked at the others doing the same and then leaving without another word. He knew that Nino wouldn’t be happy but he had warned Nino to tell them. And now he was glad that Arashi cared for each other so much and that they won’t let him alone during this time.


	23. Thank you

Pairing: none  
Rating: G  
Warning: None 

It was late when Ohno bowed to the driver who stopped in front of his house and he looked after the car for a moment. He was tired and hungry and felt kind of lonely. Ohno closed his eyes as he remembered the lights and screams from the concert earlier. The fall down when he was alone in the manager’s car and everything was dark and silent around him was always hard. He sighed and closed his eyes. It was late so he wouldn’t be able to make something to eat without waking up his parents. So bed it was. He hoped he found sleep immediately. 

Ohno turned around and then took the last few steps to the house. He climbed the few steps up to the door and opened it silently. A small smile appeared on his face when he saw the small lights his parents always had on for him so that he didn’t come home to a dark house and silently took off his shoes and coat. 

He went to the kitchen to take at least a small snack when he blinked surprised. His mother was sitting at the table knitting something and standing up when she saw him. “Welcome back,” she said softly and kissed his cheeks. A smile appeared on Ohno’s face and he embraced the woman tightly.   
“I’m home.”

“Sit down, I will warm up some curry,” she said and pushed him to a chair. Ohno grinned and did as he was told. His mother was the best.

\--

Aiba looked around with a bright smile on his face. He didn’t know they would shoot today’s recording back in his hometown. He took a deep breath to inhale the scent of home and wished he would be able to visit his family’s restaurant. But they were here for work and not for him to visit home. So back to concentrating on this recording. It was fun. 

Aiba Manabu was always fun but it also left a bit of a lost feeling inside him when they packed up for the day. He knew he should head back to Tokyo. Recordings would start early tomorrow but the thought of just visiting his parents as a surprise wouldn’t leave him. 

“Ready to go?” his manager asked with an amused smile and he nodded. 

“Of course,” Aiba mumbled and put his phone away as he climbed into the van. He looked out of the window for a moment before he closed his eyes tiredly. He could catch some sleep on the way back to Tokyo, he thought. He was surprised when they stopped relatively shortly after and blinked up at his old home. 

“Huh?” he made surprised and the man laughed amused. 

“Your mother called. She said she will kill me in my sleep if I don’t pull over so that you could at least take something with you. So off you go. I’ll wait,” he explained and Aiba grinned happily as he left the van to take the back entrance to the restaurant.

\--

Sho sighed as he came home. He looked with distaste at his store-bought food. He was fine with heating up his meals and he mostly liked them. But he missed eating really good food. Be it from delivery or visiting restaurants. But he had almost no time in the moment to visit some of his favourite restaurants. Asking for delivery at the times he was at home seemed to be entirely rude so he didn’t do that either. Also, store-bought food was prepared so much faster. So it was good for his hectic schedule.

Sho sat down on his sofa with a newspaper to read the newest articles and to make some notes for News Zero. It was even later than normal when he went to bed and decided to get some sleep before he had to get up in the morning. 

The next day was hectic and when he got home it was even later than the day before. He rubbed his face and didn’t even realise that something was different as he stumbled through the flat to his kitchen. But there he blinked and then a smile bloomed on his face when he saw a prepared dinner on his table.

Take care of yourself. I did your washing and prepared a few dinners. They are all in the freezer, so enjoy. Love, Mom

\--

Their tour had just ended and Jun was happy to be back home. He kind of looked forward to doing the mundane things again even if it was slightly annoying on the first evening because there would be so much waiting for him. But being home after a tour all over Japan was relaxing and the thing he needed. 

“Tadaima,” he mumbled to himself as he entered the apartment and took off his shoes and the coat. The suitcase found it’s temporary place beside the entry as he slopped into his slippers and took a deep breath. It smelled faintly of citrus and fresh flowers that were kind of relaxing. Jun looked around and didn’t know for a moment if he should be annoyed or happy that his mother - most probably - took time in her busy schedule to prepare his home for him. 

The shelves were dusted and cleaned and there was a beautiful bouquet of flowers on the table in the living room. His beloved bonsai were taken care off and when he checked the fridge he saw all the things he needed for his favourite dishes. A grin spread across his face as he decided that he could tend to his clothes tomorrow. Right now would be the perfect time for freshly made pasta and a call to his parents’ home. 

\--

Nino felt horrible. He couldn’t move and he knew that his manager had told him to call if anything was wrong. Hell, all of the other members told him and almost everyone he knew. But he didn’t want to worry them. They were all busy and normally there was no need for them to come over. It was only a back pain after all. Nothing some painkillers and sleep - much sleep - wouldn’t cure. 

He was used to this. He just needed to get up, take them and fall back to sleep. He sighed when he managed to stand up - almost bend over - and walked to the bathroom to get the medicine. Why ever he thought that would be the perfect place to put them. He took them with a few sips of water and went back to bed. Food was to be damned. He just didn’t care right now. 

The next time he woke up he felt comfortably warm. He moaned in his half sleep and hid his face in soft fur. Then he blinked and sat up carefully. His back was warm and a touch to it showed that there was a warm compressed on the small of his back. A place he never reached when the pain was bad. Beside him was his old but beloved dog and the sounds coming from the flat showed him that he wasn’t alone anymore. He rubbed his face before getting up and paddling through the flat. 

Nino was surprised that he didn’t stumble over anything and then found the reason for his clean, fresh apartment in the kitchen. 

“Mom,” he said surprised but with a smile. He should have thought that his mother might check up on him. He didn’t answer her calls the day before. He was a bit embarrassed that he didn’t think of her when he saw his dog sleeping next to him. Taking strong painkillers without anything to eat wasn’t his best decision, he knew. 

“Good you are awake. I was worried I would have to call an ambulance. You were out cold when I arrived,” she scolded and he looked down embarrassed. 

“Sorry, didn’t think…” he mumbled and she snorted. 

“Clearly not. Sit down, I made lunch,” she said and he let himself fall down on a chair. His back felt so much better. His mother put a hamburger dish in front of him and put a hand through his hair lovingly. 

“Next time call.”


	24. Our brat

Pairing: Gen  
Rating: G  
Warning: Nino is mischievous.

The giggling was all warning that Sho got before he stumbled over a string. He yelled in shock and was glad that the wall was close and he fell half against it while he held himself up with one arm. 

“Nino!” he cried out and shook his head when the smaller boy came from his hiding place looking decidedly innocent. A look that didn’t fool anyone. Probably never had. Sho was sure that even Nino’s mother didn’t believe that face two years into his life. Nino had always been mischievous. 

“That’s dangerous,” he scolded and Nino grinned amusedly when Ohno entered the room and managed to step over the string without any problems. Ohno patted Nino’s head as you would do with your pet and Sho swore that Nino was purring a little. 

“It’s not. You just didn’t pay attention to your surroundings,” Nino replied with a pout when Sho grabbed his nose to hold it for a moment.

“Clear this up before anyone else falls,” he demanded and Nino nodded even if he was grumbling a little. Sho smiled and rolled his eyes. In a way, Nino was really cute with those things.

Aiba frowned when he bit into the chicken leg and felt as if his mouth was on fire. What the hell?! He coughed and almost grabbed the water beside him before he remembered that water would only make it worse. A bit panicky he looked around and sighed in relief when he found a yoghurt drink close by. He took a few hurried sips before he finally could breathe normally again. 

A small laugh and giggle were heard from him and he groaned lunging at him to grab Nino and pull him down with him. With a loud yelp, Nino landed on top of him and Aiba pulled at his face. 

“Brat!” he said and grinned when Nino began to fight against his grip. He began to tickle the other until he gave up his struggle. 

“I thought I was going to die,” Aiba moaned and Nino rolled his eyes. 

“Stupid,” Nino mumbled and sat up on his lap. Aiba ruffled his hair and took a second bento. 

“Eat with me?” Nino frowned but after a second, he nodded and opened it up to begin eating under Aiba’s observant eyes.

“Where the hell is he?” Jun asked totally stressed walking up and down the Green Room. He groaned and crossed his arms in front of his body. He was going crazy. Nino had vanished. He was called for styling half an hour ago, went there and then he went missing. 

The staff had fetched the other ones to change into their clothes for their next recording and they were already back here waiting for their call. Only Nino was gone and nobody knew where he was. The staff didn’t know, he wasn’t on the roof where they sometimes smoke, not in the bathroom - yes, Jun had looked there already twice - and not at the refreshments table.

“Calm down, Jun. I’m sure he will be back on time,” Sho tried to calm him down but sat down when Jun shot him a sharp look. 

“Arashi please go on standby,” someone called and they all exchanged a very uncomfortable look. Jun was ready to explode but let himself usher outside. 

“He is in so much trouble,” he promised himself and stood in line with the others. They did the opening and Jun glared at the grinning Nino at the guest team. He could have told them!

“Ohno come on,” Nino begged and Ohno shook his head sternly. 

“I can’t. I have to do the choreography until tomorrow,” he mumbled and packed his things. 

“But you can think of it at mine or here. I can stay here with you,” Nino whined and Ohno frowned. 

“You know I hate thinking of those things when people look at me. Also, I didn’t reserve any training rooms and at yours I will tangle myself in a cable or something, fall down and die,” he said and Nino laughed at the dramatic speech of the other.

“Sure,” Nino said ironically and grinned when Ohno kissed his forehead.

“I’ll call you in the morning,” he promised and Nino nodded. He watched Ohno entering the car of the manager and a smirk appeared on Nino’s face as he climbed into the car of his manager to drive home. 

When Ohno arrived home he made space in his living room and prepared himself something to drink. As he went to start the music from his phone when he saw a message from Nino. He smiled amused and opened it to answer the message with a smiley when he saw that Nino sent him a link. Curiously he opened it and watched the fishing video and then clicked on the next. When he realised that it was already dark outside he groaned. 

Of course, Nino would make sure that he forgot all about his choreography when he wasn’t with him.


	25. Together

Pairing: Gen/OT5  
Rating: G  
Warning: none

If one were to ask them there were exactly five things that made Arashi Arashi. No more and no less. They needed just those five things to be perfect but without them, they wouldn’t be able to stay as Arashi.

First thing was, of course, Ohno Satoshi, their leader. Ohno Satoshi was their lead singer, their choreographer. He was perfect the way he was. He was the right kind of laid back for them to give them all the freedom they needed to do as they liked. They needed their aloof leader that made sure they could often do as they wanted. Who would go to the management to have their backs when needed and who was also strict and straightforward when needed. Without Ohno Satoshi in their midst, they would be lost.

The second thing was Sakurai Sho, their shadow leader. Everybody knew that they could depend on Sho. Sho always had all their appointment in his head. Not only the things that they needed to know for their jobs but also their private appointments. It helped a lot. Because thanks to Sho they always knew where someone was when he was late and were able not to worry too much about the others then. Sho would know if there was an appointment prior that could have been delayed a little. Sho also was the smart one. They were all very proud of his degree in economics and that he was a newscaster. They also used that fact for themselves. Sho always knew the important happenings in the world. So they could trust him to find the right words, to not say something wrong, so they were relieved whenever he took over the MC's position for their shows. It took a huge burden from them. 

Aiba Masaki was the third. He was their sunshine most of the time. Aiba was the person who brought them together whenever there seemed to be too much stress to be able to meet outside of work, to talk more than necessary or anything like that. He was the one who would plan meetings for drinks and force them to meet outside of work. He was the one who always made time if anybody asked if he was free. People might think he was dumb because he always said things without thinking too much about it or something like that. But he was just aware of how to bring a smile to their lips. Aiba always said, he smiled so something good would happen. And it worked. It worked for them all. Looking at Aiba smiling while working hard, made their worries fly away and smile back - which of course made Aiba happy in turn. Aiba was their beloved middle child and a very important thing to make them Arashi. 

Of course, there was Ninomiya Kazunari. Their melody maker, their brat, their magician. Nino was the fourth thing they needed. Nino always knew what was going on. He always made sure to know how they all felt. He knew where the cameras were, even if they were supposed to be hidden. So he could make sure that nobody would say anything wrong. Nino was good at adverting the attention of anybody if they felt down or insecure. With his snarky side, he often helped them all to for the moment forget what was bothering them so that they could survive any recordings without problems. Nino never had problems to put himself in the spotlight if it meant saving one of the others. Knowing that Nino had their backs and knew how to diffuse any tension helped them through the day.

The fifth thing that was important for Arashi was Matsumoto Jun. Jun was their band baby. Jun always knew what he wanted. He was hard-headed but always had the members in mind whenever he decided on something. He took on roles that seemed to bring them more fans. He wanted to make Arashi known all over the world. It was their dream to stand on the top but also to stay as they were. So he fought alongside the others in front of their management to fulfil the wishes they all had. He didn’t mind being only second after their band. Arashi was an important part of his life. The others knew that they could depend on him when it came to concert planning and such things. Because they knew that Jun loved Arashi just as much as they did. 

Arashi was sure they didn’t need more than the five of them. More people helping them was a big plus of course. So they were thankful for everybody that helped them to get where they were now and hoped that it would stay like that for a while.


End file.
